


Celestial Sphere

by crownedcirce, Pandamilo



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Beau's a bit of a sass., Blood Thirst, Edward is a bit of a trash fire, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feelings Are Confusing, Halloween, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Swearing, inner thoughts, it'll earn it's explicit tag, our excuse for vampire trash, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcirce/pseuds/crownedcirce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: To ancient observers, it seemed as if Earth was at the centre of a giant star-studded “celestial sphere,” which reinforced the belief, held for thousands of years, that we are at the centre of the universe.Beau Swan’s centre is about to shift.Edward Cullen’s centre finally comes into view.This is their story.





	1. A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Affectionate alternate title 'boning vampires' <3  
> **This work will include quotes from both the book series as well as the films - we give all credit for those and these characters to Stephenie Meyer**
> 
> Since this is our first time (with these names) bursting into this fandom, Punk and I thought we would do a quick hello.  
> Hi.  
> I'm Panda, the loud extravert one and writing for our soft boy Beau (Chapter One is written by just me). Punk writes for our angst kin Edward (Chapter Two will be just hers and from then on we are writing together). We know where we are going with this so it should have fairly regular updates but please allow for life to get in the way - either way we will continue to update because we are so in love with Beau and Edward :P  
> Anyway, please enjoy the adventures of these dorks.

 

The chapter is named after [Unsteady](https://open.spotify.com/track/7lGKEWMXVWWTt3X71Bv44I?si=Qu-GkrsrSZy5mBA_JeE1IQ) but we have an entire [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/yu567ep7m3wx5vzqz2pg6kklu/playlist/67DXXac7uC1DHFivdquMA8?si=8yVzxxodR_GVmotnDv3neQ) for it <3

Beau Swan, the plain boy, on his way to an even  _ plainer _ town. 

“I, er, bought you a new bed. I figured your single one wasn’t going to cut it if you are staying here long term.” Charlie, his father, announced after too-long a silence in the stuffy car they were stuck in. 

“Oh, thanks. Yeah, that’s great.” Beau mumbled, running his fingers through his unruly mop of brown hair. 

At least with Charlie, he never asked much of Beau. They were both the introverted types, willing to accept silence. His mother’s plea for him to stay with her rang through his head as the road stretched out in front of their car. But, her happiness was worth more than the nights she spent alone in order to stay home while her new husband was travelling. 

_ The City of Forks Welcomes You _ .

The sign blinked into view just before they passed it, entering the town he spent two weeks out of every year at until he was old enough to protest. It seemed like as soon as they crossed the border, rain descended, darkening the sky in a bleak grey.

“Weather hasn't changed.” Beau leaned forward to look at the sky above them as Charlie chuckled, shaking his head. Always the same. 

When they arrived at the house, it mirrored his memories from when he was a child. Picture frames of him through the years and one, still on the mantel above the fireplace, of his parents on their wedding day. Charlie helped him carry up his bags, only two small duffels filled with the essentials. He didn't have a lot of things besides books, which were a lot harder to transport.

“The truck downstairs…” Charlie tossed the keys up, watching as Beau got his hand whipped by the keys on their downward trajectory. “Sorry. It’s yours though. Jacob Black helped remake the engine for it so, it’s not the best, but it'll get you to and from school. Figured you'd prefer not to go in a cop car.” 

“Dad, thank you. That’s awesome. I love it.” Beau beamed as he picked up the keys to  _ his _ truck off the floor. 

“You should probably call your Mom, tell her you're here.” Charlie patted him on the shoulder before leaving. The best thing about Charlie was that he didn’t hover. 

***

“Hey Mom, lost your charger again, I guess. Don't worry; I'll message Phil and tell him the same thing. I've arrived safely in the wetlands, and I'll be up and ready for school Monday. Love you.” Beau hung up on his Mom's voicemail before flicking a text to Phil. He didn't fancy being woken up in a few hours when his Mom started to worry.

The rest of his weekend went by in a dull shade of grey and unpacking. 

Driving up to school in his loud, old truck was embarrassing. The engine clunky when he turned it off with a sigh. Maybe he could ask Jacob to come around and help him fiddle with it. Not that he knew the first thing about cars, but at least he would have someone to talk to. 

“Hey! You're Beaufort right?”

“Beau, is fine. Please.” Beau scrunched his face in distaste at his full name.

“I'm Eric; I have to interview you for the school newsletter, you're the talk of the town, man.” The boy (who was just slightly taller than him) slung his arm over Beau’s shoulder and pulled him in. Much too close for comfort. 

“Oh shit, please don't write about me, really. I'm just a boring teenager, nothing new here-” Beau was cut off when Eric was shoved from the side, and another boy, a mop of blonde hair perched on his head, appeared next to him. 

“Course you're an interesting man! Fresh meat for everyone to drool over.” The new boy laughed as Eric shoved him back. 

“Fuck off, Mike.”

The two laughed as they dragged Beau through the school, talking about classes and people they passed as they went. Hundreds of eyes seemed to burn into Beau’s skin as they walked, all the attention making him flush and want to retreat into the hood of his jacket. 

Beau’s first few classes felt like a blur of balls to the face in P.E and six chapters to catch up on in English - this was the issue with starting in the middle of the school year. When Beau arrived at the cafeteria, he was swamped by Mike and Eric again, a few girls appearing with them as they all went and collected food together before finding a table. 

The cafeteria was like any high school Beau had been to; too loud and full of rowdy teenagers eating terrible tasting food. 

“Beau! Hey, Beau. So how are you enjoying Forks?” A girl, Beau thinks her name was Jess, smiled at him after moving her chair closer to his. 

“Jess! Don’t flirt with the new boy.” Mike groaned, turning to face Beau from across the table. “Sorry about her-”

“Like you’re one to talk Mike, I can see your drool from here.” Angela interrupted, Beau only knew her name since she appeared to be the sanest person at the table. 

Beau tuned out the conversation. Small town folks were always obsessed with the new toy in town, and he sincerely hoped it would blow over soon. The attention made his skin crawl. 

“Who are they?” The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. What could only be described as four of the most beautiful human beings Beau had ever seen wandered into the cafeteria. 

Half the table turned slightly to look in the direction Beau was staring. Jessica rolled her eyes before actually giving an answer. “The Cullens. They’re Doctor and Mrs Cullen’s kids, all adopted. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago.” 

Mike piped up to pitch into the explanation. “They kind of keep to themselves.”

“Yeah, ‘cause they’re all together. Like,  _ together _ , together. The blonde guy, that’s Royal, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they’re like,  _ a thing _ . I’m not even sure that’s legal.” Jessica wrinkled her nose in clear disgust. 

“Jess, they’re not  _ actually _ related.” Angela sighed, this was obviously not the first time they had had this particular conversation. 

“Yeah, but they live together. It’s  _ weird _ .” Jessica emphasised before turning back to Beau and continuing to discuss the people walking across the room to an empty table. “And, okay, the little dark-haired girl, that’s Alice. She’s  _ really _ weird, and she’s with Jessamine, the blonde one who always looks like she’s in pain. Jessamine and Royal are twins and kept their name, Hale, so technically they aren’t  _ Cullens _ .”

Beau nodded along before  _ he _ pulled open the door to the cafeteria, trailing a bit behind the others. Although the other four had been beautiful, they didn’t hold a candle to  _ him. _ “Who’s he?” 

“Oh, that’s Edward Cullen. He’s disgustingly gorgeous,  _ obviously _ . But apparently, nobody here’s good enough for him.” Jessica huffed in frustration before continuing with an almost glare directed at Beau. “Seriously, don’t waste your time on him.” 

“Never said I would.” Beau knew that really didn’t sound very convincing as he continued to sneak glances at the beautiful boy throughout the rest of their break. The unnerving thing was that each time he looked, he was met with a startlingly dark pair of eyes in return. 

After their break was Biology and Beau was actually excited about it. He didn’t mind the sciences. But walking into the classroom behind Mike got him even more excited. Edward sat at a bench by himself, eyes trained to the door.

Smiling to himself, Beau stepped into the room, only to be stopped by their teacher in front of the big fan used to get rid of the fumes that sometimes built up from chemicals. The teacher continued talking to him, but Beau was struggling to listen as Edward went completely rigid, covering his mouth with his hand in what looked to be disgust. His gasp of horror felt deafening to Beau.

_ What the hell, did I forget to put on deodorant after P.E or something, why hadn’t someone else mentioned it before? _

Sitting down next to Edward was tense - the air around them felt stiff and ready to snap at any second. They continued the class in complete silence. Edward’s hand was crushed hard into a fist on the table, his knuckles white from how tightly he was holding it. Beau could feel eyes burning into him as Edward seemed ignorant of their class, instead, staring at Beau like he was evil-in-carnet or a delicious snack - Beau wasn’t sure which. 

_ I’ll confront him when the bell rings. _

Beau spent the class talking himself up to punch this idiot’s shoulder only to have him sprint away from him in a split second as soon as the bell went off. 

“Did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something?” Mike slapped Beau on the shoulder, pulling him into his side again as they left the classroom.

“I honestly have no fuckin’ idea, man.” 

***

_ Finally, this day is over. _

Beau sighed, his last few classes had passed uneventfully. He headed to the office to hand in the papers he still had left. 

“ _ I’m sorry, everything is full. You’ll have to stay in Biology.” _ The lady behind the desk murmured, shuffling papers before she looked up at the student she was speaking to.

Edward Cullen stood at the front office, the door closing softly behind Beau making his head whip around to glare at him. 

“Fine. Just… I’ll have to endure it, then.” Edward huffed, shoving away from the counter and moving swiftly around Beau to exit the small office. 

_ Endure it? Fucking hell, do I look like this dudes ex-lover or something? Otherwise what crawled up his butt and died? _

Almost throwing his papers at the poor office lady in frustration, Beau stormed to his car to go meet Charlie for dinner. Same diner, same food they had been having together for as long as he could remember. 

“How was school?” 

“Fine.”

“Make any new friends?”

“Some.”

It wasn’t that Beau was being rude; it was simply how they had always interacted with one another. He guessed he should act a little more open now he was living with Charlie permanently, but he liked the comfort of familiarity at the moment. 

That night was the first time Beau dreamt of Edward Cullen. 

It wasn’t one of those dreams that made sense. Just feelings, colours and touches. All blurred together to create something your mind couldn’t quite hold onto. Although the stiff tent in his pants in the morning that actually had to be  _ dealt with _ in order for it to go down, was enough of an indicator. His brain had clearly decided what his feelings for Edward were. 

Despite this, Beau wanted to confront him, demand to know what his problem was. Why he had been so desperate to escape from his very presence.

But, he didn’t come to school that following day.

Or the next.

It almost felt like he wasn’t going to come back at all, until...

“ _ Hello. _ ”

* * *

 

Find [Punktsuki ](https://punktsuki.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr and [Pandamilo](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


	2. Can't Control It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Edward point of view for your Tuesday <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back!  
> This chapter is Edward's pov and subsequently is written by the beautiful Punktsuki <3

The chapter title is based on [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/2UREu1Y8CO4jXkbvqAtP7g?si=KR5Pl8jlS4GMA6leaPNU6w) in our playlist (linked in chapter one). 

 

* * *

High school was monotonous no matter how many times you had gotten through and graduated. Somehow, it honestly became harder to deal with each year that Edward had to endure it. The tedious gossip and the politics of a social ladder that didn’t matter at all in the scheme of things was something that took a lot of effort to block out. He’d lost count of the number of times he’d gotten through senior year now just to keep up the facade of a normal teenage boy. He wished he could nap. Perhaps the ability to sleep would be a saving grace for having to stay in high school for the rest of his days. Alas, that ability was swapped out for reading the minds of those around him when he was given a second chance at life. Well… not life, exactly. His existence wasn’t really one of the living. He supposed it was the closest he would ever get again, though. 

He was thankful to Carlisle for his life. Honestly, he really was. But, seventeen was hard regardless of how long you remained seventeen. Blocking out any school-related drama was near impossible when he could hear everyone's thoughts. Nothing was ever quiet for Edward; he was constantly in the centre of the loud thrum of chit-chat and inner monologues. The cafeteria was the worst, though. He thought himself to be in the epicentre of a hive with everyone bustling and buzzing around him while all he wanted was a minute to just  _ stop _ . The silence of death was something he sometimes thought about in these moments. That stillness was something he would never have again. 

When it came to the teenage mind, there was nothing he hadn’t already heard before. Edward, to his dismay, knew everybody’s secrets. He knew who was sleeping with who and who hadn’t slept with anyone at all. He knew who had studied the night before and who had stayed up watching porn instead. He knew who liked who. He knew who would soon be rejected when asked out on a date before the thought had barely crossed the mind of one of his peers. 

Like a shiny new toy, the thoughts of the student body surrounding him today were all consumed by talk of a new arrival. A new boy. He had seen visions of the boy’s face all day, repeated in barely tangible, excitable thought processes. Unfortunately, Edward had been witness to the flustered thoughts of many teenage girls and even boys all morning, imagining themselves kissing this new stranger. He tried his best to block it out. Each person’s perspective twisted the reality of what this new boy actually looked like anyway. The predictability of these people sometimes turned his stomach, their thoughts all as selfish and trivial as the next. He much preferred making his own judgement calls on strangers without the tainted perspectives of the romanticised and objectified points of view he encountered by the hundreds without even trying. 

He was trying to busy himself with distractions, checking in with the thoughts of his family instead. He didn’t normally do that. He blocked them out as much as he could to give them their privacy. But today, he was on edge. He needed to know if the others were too. 

They weren’t. Not really, besides Jessamine who was trying her hardest to control her thirst. That was pretty normal though. Dangerous… but normal nonetheless. Royal had sat across from him and was contemplating whether or not to wear his hair up or down tomorrow. Again, Royal’s thoughts were trivial, but they weren’t repetitive like the other hundred kids who were sitting in his vicinity. Predictable maybe, but they weren’t consumed by the face of an ordinary-looking boy. 

He kicked Jessamine’s chair in hopes of snapping her out of her blood-thirsty frenzy. He knew that she needed to hunt. They all did, it had been two weeks. It was harder for Jessamine though and well, he knew the rest of them were a little uptight because of it. The burning in his throat, the tensing of every muscle in his body and the collection of thick venom in his mouth was a constant reminder of what they needed. What  _ he  _ needed.

_ Blood _ .

Alice sighed and reached out to touch Jessamine’s shoulder, gently attempting to ground her. “You won’t do anything,” she whispered in a tone that was both lyrical and calming. “I can see that you won’t, Jessie.” Edward ignored her lie; he could see the sequence of events played out in Alice’s mind just as clearly as if they were her permissions firsthand. Alice would normally take her pale face in her dainty hands and talk her down, eyes locked. That sort of thing was a little too intimate for their current social setting, though. High school wasn’t exactly the kind of place you flaunted the intimacies of a long-term relationship with bonds unimaginable to the teenagers surrounding you. Alice and Jessamine were… intense. That’s how mates were, though. 

Sometimes, even Edward had to look away. Despite living with them, despite knowing them for a mortal lifetime. Sometimes, the sight of them left a pain in his chest that defied all logic of the cold, dead state of his body. He supposed his entire existence defied logic, why not throw in the eternal desire for somebody to love and be loved as well? It wasn’t just Alice and Jessamine; it was Royal and Emmett, it was Carlisle and Esme. He knew that was something he would never have in this life. He was damned. He’d made decisions he can’t take back now. 

The sound of Alice’s chair screeching along the linoleum floor of the cafeteria broke Edward out of his thought process. It was a dark one, probably an effect of his hunger. At least he had been distracted for a short moment. Alice made somewhat of a clatter as she picked up her tray, an apple still sitting on the surface, untouched. She was graceful, really. The clatter was forced. Sometimes, it was small details that made them seem more human. They had to keep up pretences, after all. 

“I’m going to take Jessamine for a walk before class, get some air,” her dark eyes flickered over to her girlfriend. Edward didn’t comment on the fact that the undead didn’t  _ need _ air. He didn’t comment on the fact that  _ air _ was not what would cure her girlfriend’s bloodlust. But, he knew Alice was worried. Despite her calm, encouraging exterior, her thoughts were nothing but  _ Jessamine, Jessamine, get her out, she needs to be alone _ . 

Edward watched as Jessamine gave a curt little nod. They  _ needed _ to hunt, and they would need to do it tonight. Honestly, it was unfair on Jessamine to push her boundaries so far. She’s new to their lifestyle; she was raised in a war that did her more damage than any good. This was like putting a recovering addict in a room full of narcotics. Jessamine stood and walked out of the cafeteria, Alice at her side. Even without her premonitions, Alice and Jessamine were able to easily read what the other needed. A gift, really. One that stopped more disasters than Edward would care to think about. 

He was left with Emmett and Royal now. Although, they were in a world of their own. Eyes locked, communicating in adoring looks and glances. It was uncomfortable for Edward to say the least. Emmett and Royal have always been a little more open when it came to flaunting the intimacies and intricacies of any kind when it came to their relationship. They could make anyone else in the room feel as though they were intruding. Edward simply looked away. He’d make an excuse to walk to class in a moment anyway. 

_ He’s just staring at Edward. _

It’s an instant thing, looking up and responding to your name. Usually, he is able to resist the natural urge to respond to every mention of him that has been uttered across the room when he’s not supposed to hear. But, he’s been distracted, and Edward is a name that has run its course. It not common at this point in time, he’s the only Edward at this school. He looked over in the direction the whisper had come from. It was Mike; he thinks the boy’s name is. Was it a whisper? Or was it a thought? He doesn’t seem to be talking with anyone at the table, except that he’s incessantly trying to muster up some reason to get the new boy’s attention. This was the kind of internal drabble that bored Edward to death. Well… not to death. But, the point still stands. 

Edward turned his gaze towards the boy that had been floating through the threads of everyone’s thoughts all day. He was looking right back. Their eyes locked for a moment, chocolate brown met a sinking black. He knew his face, he’d seen it all day through the interpretations of others, but this was the first time he was seeing it for himself. His real face, not just the faded, momentary memories of his peers. Humans never really did pick up every detail. Still, it was just a face. A human face. There wasn’t much to him besides his mess of brown hair, brown eyes and a soft face that probably meant he hadn’t grown into himself just yet. Edward looked away from him, bored. He pretended he couldn’t hear Jessica Stanley’s explanation of who his family was which, of course, was a mixture between the lies they had been fed and rumours even he didn’t know the origins of. 

He was more interested to hear if Beaufort Swan was happily taking these stories as fact or if he was even listening to her gossip at all. He needed to know if the new comer held them to be suspect, after all. He needed to know if he should warn his family or if he was just another teenager to ignore. He was most likely the latter. 

He listened.  _ Nothing.  _

That was odd. And frustrating. Perhaps, he needed to get closer. Perhaps, this new boy was functioning on a different frequency. Perhaps he needed time to adjust, to get in tune. Edward had never experienced this before, though. Even with people from different countries, he could always hear their thoughts clearly, even if they were in a language he had never studied or understood. Something was definitely off-kilter.

Edward looked over towards the gossiping table and was met with brown eyes, lined with dark lashes. He pretended not to notice the fact that he could see every individual lash on the boy and the swirling of honey amongst the brown. These were not details he needed at this moment. He needed to know the boy’s thoughts.

Still nothing.

Just the image of a human boy, cheeks blooming in a blush. Natural, considering he had just been caught staring. Edward tried to ignore the knowledge that blood was circulating beneath the surface of that blush. 

Emotion was obviously very clear on the boy’s face. Embarrassment.  _ But what is he thinking?  _

He turned back to listen to Mike and Jessica gossip. Edward thought he saw a glint in his eye as he listened, but he wasn’t sure why. He felt uneasy, like his senses were blocked or not working. Was this what it was like for everyone else? He listened to the conversation harder, but it honestly wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before. Beaufort’s responses were standard, polite things. It most certainly was not what he was thinking; that’s all Edward knew. 

He didn’t have the time or patience to sit and sift through their conversation on the other side of the room. So, he got up and walked to his next monotonous class. Biology. 

***

When Edward arrived to class, he sat in his seat and settled in, unconsciously taking his books and pens out of his bag. The space next to him had been free all year. He’d never needed a lab partner, and most students were smart enough to stay away. They weren’t sure why, but most knew that the Cullens needed their space. Beaufort’s name intercepted Edward’s thoughts once again when students began to trickle in and take their seats. When the boy walked in, however, there was static. Nothing, still. It felt as though there was a physical empty space where Beaufort’s thoughts should have been. It felt like an itch there was no way of relieving. 

Beaufort was looking for an empty seat. Poor guy, the only spare space would be next to Edward. Automatically, he cleared the desk in order to make the space a little more inviting for the new guy. You know, if he had to sit next to a predator, the least Edward could do was make it look a little inviting. Right? Perhaps he could finally hear what this kid was thinking. Not that there would be anything worth hearing, the block was just… frustrating. 

Then, the large fan located at the front of the room blew a flow of air from him towards Edward. Beaufort’s scent was a harsh kick to the gut, one that both took Edward’s breath away but left him wanting to breath it all in for longer. In that split second, Edward lost any trace of humanity he had pretended to have for so many years.

He was a hunter now, and the new boy was his prey. 

Edward was a vampire and Beaufort had the sweetest smelling blood he’d ever smelled. He was thirsty, and this boy was so very  _ there _ . He was so very alive, not that he would be for much longer. Edward could see it, the way he’d do it. A few different plans of action took place, speeding through his thoughts, his plans for louring the boy out of the classroom, and plans for taking on the class of students surrounding him. The risk no longer mattered, this town no longer mattered, nor did the boy’s unreadable thoughts or the secret identity of his family. It all meant absolutely nothing in that moment. If only for a taste…

Edward’s throat burned with the thirst; his mouth was both watering and pooling with venom, preparing for attack and for his meal. He could take him out so quickly. His body tensed up, preparing for his attack. By the time Beaufort sat down next to Edward, Edward’s thoughts were a frenzy; they were incoherent. He couldn’t control it. This boy was not a human life anymore, he was a meal and Edward was starved.

Beaufort flicked his gaze towards Edward. It was a polite, embarrassed thing. His cheeks rushed with blood in that instant, staining them red. The smell of blood clouded Edward’s mind, clouded his every other sense. He could do this, so easily. He could take this boy and he could kill. 

No. No,  _ No _ . 

Edward gripped at the desk, ground his teeth, and waited for the second class would end. He fought the monster inside him that said to end it, to take and be satisfied. But, he waited and he fought. 

The bell rang and Beaufort was saved. 

*** 

It was shameful, really. The way that Edward had practically begged a middle-aged woman to switch out from his biology class. He would have taken  _ anything _ . It was useless though, and he knew that from the beginning, he really did. When he had left the office in a flurry, he aimed to just get to his car and leave. He had to get out, now. He, of course, was intercepted by Alice. 

“You’re really leaving?” She asked. Her tone was urgent as she stepped between Edward and the front door of his Volvo. He didn’t miss her thoughts, her visions. She could see the new boy dead in the carpark, Edward’s eyes turned red from the hunt. 

“You know I have to.” Edward half-growled through gritted teeth. He wasn’t trying to start a confrontation; he was just trying to control every instinct he had in that moment. Alice knew that, he thought. He didn’t apologise for it anyway. Her premonition seemed to change then, and was replaced by the image of Edward’s car speeding down an empty highway. The image was of Edward leaving Forks behind. “I have to,” he repeated. 

Alice simply nodded and stepped gracefully aside, letting her brother choose what he saw was the only way out. 

Not five minutes later, Edward was accelerating down the road, concentrating harder on driving than he ever needed to before.  He needed to not think about Beaufort Swan; he needed to not think about blood, he needed to drive. 

He needed to hunt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments fuel us! <3  
> See you next instalment :D


End file.
